A Magical Force
by icalledmylovefalselove
Summary: i took away the misery i know occupies all of your minds because of kartiks death, so i brought him back to life! its a fluff story, no tragedy and little to know bad stuff.. G/K R R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I was in class this morning right? And I'm thinking 'omg I hate that Kartik dies in the end of tsft… if only I could change it…'**

**And then….**

**BOOM!**

**EPIPHANY!**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

_He kisses me sweetly on the lips, and I return his kiss until the vines twines themselves around his throat and his lips go cold. The last sound I hear from him is my name spoken softly. "Gemma…"_

_The tree accepts him. He is gone. Only his voice remains, echoing my name on the wind._

I sat down next to the tree, not even bothering to pay attention to the battle happening around me. I cried for Kartik; for his lost soul.

I sniffed a bit more and looked up from behind my tangled mess for which I call hair. Gorgon was a few feet away, fighting off a dozen creatures at once. I found out why she didn't use her enchanting eyes when I saw them. They were bloody. She had probably gone blind.

Gorgon tripped on a root of the Tree of All Souls. Everything went by in a flash. She crashed into the tree, whose branches shook under the impact. Gorgon quickly turned around when she understood what was behind her and started thrashing at it with her many swords. And then, it was over.

The Tree of All Souls crashed onto the bloody snow, and thousands of souls that were thought lost were unleashed.

The bodies crawled out of the many branches, pail-looking and tired. The battle stopped and everyone watched. I struggled to stand and searched the bodies. Finally, I found him.

His golden-brown skin was like a beacon to me. His eyes were bloodshot from all that had just occurred. His soft curls lay in a tangled heap atop his head, but his face was as beautiful as ever.

It was my Kartik, alive again.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put an arm around my shoulders and was immediately seized by a coughing fit. I rubbed his back soothingly. The fight had erupted around us again, but since they had the decency to leave us two alone, we did the same for them.

A sudden idea filled my mind, and I spent a few seconds planning it out. Finally, the words fixed themselves up in my mind, and I said them aloud.

I placed my hand on the ground and looked up at the sky. It was gray, as usual, but there was a tinge of red to it. "I bestow the magic upon my family, so it would be passed down from generation to generation. May the magic of the Tree of All Souls be turned into a new magic, a good one, for all the creatures of the realms to share, as well as the new order, and all that have fought in this battle for the realms!" I shouted as loud as possible, and almost everyone paid attention.

A current of power rushed through me and into the ground. Everyone's faces lit up with the magic. The powers I had just bestowed were risky to give and take, but I knew what I did was right.

Only then did I notice that my eyes were shut. I opened them. Kartik was a few inches away from my face, breathing softly. It was still him, nothing had changed. I knew it from the burning scent of cinnamon and firewood. "Well done, Gemma," he whispered and pulled me in for a soft kiss. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck, but he pulled away gently. I looked up at him, hurt, but he merely laughed and said, "I don't think right now is the time, nor the place."

I looked around and, sure enough, all of our allies that had survived were surrounding us. Ann and Felicity stood by the root Gorgon had tripped on. Everyone else was helping the lost souls find the river so they would move on. I peeked behind Felicity, only to see the enemy escaping into the nearby mountains.

I looked up at my two best friends. "We…won?" I asked incredulously. Ann giggled and Felicity nodded. I popped up and hugged them. When we were done, I turned around. All of our allies were gathered around in a circle, kindly including Felicity, Ann and I in it while we were jumping with joy. I noticed Fowlson slouching on the other side of the circle, looking worse than everyone else, even Gorgon, who seemed to be ignoring the fact that she would never see anything again. I felt a tinge of sadness. I knew what it was like to lose your significant other, even if only for a moment.

Warm hands wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned my head slightly to see Kartik staring adoringly at my face. "I thought I had lost you forever," I whispered. I blinked back tears.

Kartik grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I was facing him. He pulled me into a bear hug. Everyone was watching us, and I blushed. He pulled away and nudged the bridge of my nose with his. "Well, you didn't," he said simply.

I took his hand and turned to our friends. "Let's go home."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We arrived in our world. I closed the door of light behind us and led the way back to the Chapel. We walked leisurely, taking our time now that there was no need to rush.

There were broken pieces of rock from the statues all through the path. I mourned from them all through the short journey.

When we arrived, Mother Elena rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised by her intensity, but soon that wore off and I hugged her back. "You've done well," she whispered in my ear. I had no idea how she found out, nor did I care. As long as I had the approval of the woman who had helped me through my discovery and journey through the realms, I was okay.

I looked around the room. All the younger Spence girls were sleeping on the floor and the older girls were hunched down in a corner. Fowlson and Miss Nightwing were chatting animatedly. I smiled. They would make a great couple, and they both need a mate.

Cecily, who was sitting in the front of the group of older girls, stared at us, horrified. She directed her gaze at Kartik's strong hand, which was holding mine. "Gemma Doyle!" she shrieked. "How can you…why…how?"

I decided to have a little fun mocking her. I turned to Kartik and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked down at me, startled that I would do something like it in public. I stood up on my toes. "Lets give them a little show, shall we?" I whispered into his ear, letting my lips to brush his ear. I jerked my head towards Cecily and her crew. Kartik smiled, understanding what I wanted him to do.

He gripped my back with one hand and hefted my legs up with the other. I shrieked in surprise and held onto his neck for dear life. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Cecily was staring at us in terror. I took both pleasure and bravery from this and closed my eyes. I was about to make my hair turn blue when I felt the air move around me. I opened my eyes and shrieked again.

We were floating in midair.

And I hadn't done it.

I looked at Kartik, who was grinning madly. "You…y-you…" I said incredulously.

"I did that," he finished for me. "Perhaps you weren't paying attention yourself back in the Winterlands. 'And all that have fought in this battle for the realms,' you said. That would include Fowlson, your friends, and me." I hugged him tightly. Then, suddenly, I let go. Kartik reached out for me, probably thinking that I would fall. Of course, I didn't. I giggled hysterically as I flew in circled around Kartik. He did a back flip, and I followed suit, throwing my upper body back and my legs up. When I got back up, Kartik grabbed my hand and spun me into his body, then out again. I twirled around.

Kartik held out his hand and bowed slightly. "Would you dance with me, Lady Ramsbottom?" he asked with folly in his voice.

"Of course, lord Hoity-Toity," I croaked between loud fits of laughter. By now, most of the younger girls were awake and staring at us in awe and wonder, as were Mrs. Nightwing, Ann, Felicity, Mother Elena, and Fowlson. The older Spence girls were horrified. I really didn't care. We pranced around in the air, standing (or floating, should I say) far too close to each other for propriety.

Soon, Ann and Felicity floated up beside us and started twirling around themselves. The only person with magic left was Fowlson.

I gripped Kartik's shoulders, motioning for him to stop. He stopped and looked at me, confused. I put a finger up and floated swiftly back down to the ground. I walked over to where Fowlson and Miss Nightwing were standing.

"You've done well, Gemma," Miss Nightwing said approvingly. I held out my hands, palms up. She shrugged, obviously not knowing what I was about to give her, and put her hands in mine. I closed my eyes and soon, Miss Nightwing's eyes were alive and full of joy. "It has been years since I felt that jolt of energy. Thank you," she said. I took her hand and boldly put it in Fowlson's. They looked down at their entwined hands, then back up at each other. Miss Nightwing smile. Not her false, cold smile, but a true, warm smile.

And they floated up to join everyone else.

I looked up, but Kartik was no where to be seen. I looked around the room, but he wasn't there. The door stood ajar. I shrugged and plopped down on the floor.

Warm air and the scent of cinnamon wafted from behind my neck. I turned around and there, Kartik was kissing my neck. And in front of Cecily, too!

I noticed that he had donned a jacket while he was away. I didn't blame him, either. It was cold during the spring at night.

Kartik took my hand and led me out of the Chapel. We walked together, hand in hand, saying nothing, yet meaning everything. Finally, we arrived at the gypsy camp. I looked up at him questioningly, but Kartik just shook his head and led me to a bench by the dying fire. It was so late that all the gypsies were in their tents. I sat down beside Kartik, who poked the fire with a stick. I placed my head on his shoulder and yawned.

Suddenly, Kartik's shoulder was not beneath my head, and I struggled to keep my balance. He was sitting on his knees in front of me with his hands intertwined on my lap.

"Gemma," he started. "You know that I my affections for you are infinite, but I can't just sit around. I admit I am selfish. But that is why I need to know what you choose; me, or your reputation."

I knew the answer immediately. I had turned him down once, and I knew how much it had hurt. It had hurt a lot. I was not going to do that again, neither to him nor to myself. "You," I stated simply.

Kartik immediately tackled me with his lips, sending a shock through my body and making my head fill with only him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his strong ones around my waist. We kept kissing like this for a few minutes, but after a while we both got tired and split apart.

"Gemma," Kartik said, "I need you to tell me, now don't try being modest because it won't help you, are you as brave as you let on?"

I was confused, but answered anyway, "I'm close, but not as brave."

What stopped our conversation was a rustle in the bush. I looked over.

And out came two hedgehogs.

I grinned up at Kartik, who grinned back. "So what do you say to that," Kartik said, "Lady Hedgehog?"

I frowned playfully at him. "Hadn't I told you?" I asked jokingly. "I'm a woodchuck."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We raced back down to the chapel. My skirts flew back and Kartik's curls whipped around his face, making him look like my knight in shining armor. I could easily imagine him with a sword and shield in hand.

When we returned, everyone looked at us. I blushed at what they might have been thinking that Kartik had taken me out to do, but kept on walking anyway. Kartik led me to the center of the large room and pulled out a small, black box. It looked strangely familiar; something from a dream, perhaps.

"Gemma Doyle," Kartik boomed. "You have agreed to let me court you, even if our races differ. I have a confession. Gemma Doyle, I am in love with you." Everyone gasped. "And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Suddenly, I understood. Kartik was smart, and the most wonderful man in the world. He knew I loved him back, and he knew that I could handle it if everyone knew. So, he was letting everyone know.

Kartik got down on one knee and held up the little velvet box. He clicked it open. My eyes filled with tears of joy. Kartik noticed and smiled. "Gemma, will you marry me?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: yeah so I hope u liked chapeeturo uno… PUEESE R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sooo kartik proposed to gemma. What is going on in everyones minds? Well…**

**ARE THEY INSANE? No. well, maybe. We'll seee…**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Gemma, will you marry me?"

He was on one _knee_, for goodness sake. I plopped down beside him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and squealed, "Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

The tears of joy were dancing on my cheeks. Kartik wiped them away with his free hand. He then took the ring out of its compartment and slid it onto the middle finger of my left hand.

It was beautiful, with a small ruby in the middle and a small diamond on each side. It was perfect, a soft little ring that's big enough to notice, but not enough to brag. Kartik knew me well. How he got his hands on such a thing, though, I had no idea.

As if reading my mind, Kartik explained, "It was passed down in my family. Before I left with the Rakshana, my mother gave it to me. She would have given it to Amar, but being part of the Rakshana he would not take it. I didn't know much about the rules back then, so I took it. I guess it did come in handy when I really needed it." He chuckled.

I got up off the floor, only to be tackled down again by Felicity and Ann. "Congratulations, Gemma," Felicity said happily. I smiled. I could hear Kartik laughing at this display.

"Gemma, darling Gemma," Ann said, beaming. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. I separated myself from the girls and went over to Kartik. I whispered my idea into his ear. He smiled and nodded his approval. I went back to them.

"Girls," I started. "We have been through a lot together, have we not?"

They jumped up and down gleefully, shouting "yes, yes!"

"And we are the best of friends, are we not?" They kept nodding until I thought their heads might pop right off.

"Girls, how would you two like to be my bridesmaids?" I asked. I barely took a single breath before I was tackled to the floor again.

Mrs. Nightwing, whom I hadn't noticed before, walked over to us. "Um, girls," she started. It was strange of Mrs. Nightwing to act this way. She was usually so powerful. "I think right now would be a great time to calm down a bit. You are frightening the other girls."

We got up off the floor and dusted off our skirts. I took a peek at Cecily. She was staring at me in shock. Elizabeth was looking longingly out the door. I hadn't even noticed her before. I wondered what was wrong with her.

Ann and Felicity went off out the door to get some good night's sleep. I walked over to Kartik and stood beside him; the way I would, hopefully, for the rest of my life.

Some of the younger girls wandered shyly up to us. "Congratulations," one of them said softly. She was simply adorable. I could not resist.

"Would you girls like to see my ring?" I asked enthusiastically. They shook their heads excitedly. I held out my left hand. They crowded around it and admired the beauty of my ring.

I yawned softly into my other hand. It was probably two in the morning. Kartik rubbed my back gently. "Why don't you go back up to your room and get some sleep?" he asked softly. I was about to protest, but he cut me off. "We'll speak tomorrow," he added reassuringly. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes," Mrs. Nightwing agreed. "Girls," she called out to the Spence ladies. "Go with Miss Doyle back down to the school."

"But what about those scary creatures?" Elizabeth asked. She sounded like she was five years old. I rolled my eyes and kissed Kartik's cheek.

"Good night," he said softly, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and nodded.

"Until tomorrow," I agreed. I then walked up behind Cecily and passed her when she was by the door without even looking back. Felicity would be proud, I thought to myself.

I ran up the path. It was dark and foggy. Suddenly, I bumped into two people. We all fell to the ground. My heart was thudding.

"Who is that?" said a voice I knew all too well. I breathed out a loud sigh of relief.

"Hey, Felicity," I said cheerfully. "Hello, Ann." They both sighed heavily, just as I had. I hooked both of my arms through each of theirs. "Felicity, would you like to join Ann and me in our room for a few minutes before we get to bed?"

"Why, of course, Lady Ramsbottom," she said in a deep voice, using the silly nickname Kartik had invented for me.

"It's an inside joke," I said simply. I could feel her shrugging through our linked arms.

We walked up the front steps. Ann opened the door. We headed up the stairs and down the corridor. Ann opened the door to our room. I stepped in and immediately felt cold. I ran to the open window and pressed it shut.

Felicity silently stalked into the room and sat on Ann's bed, while Ann lit a lamp. She plopped down next to Fee. I sat down carefully on my bed, folding my skirts down. There really was no point. We were all a great big mess.

"Wow," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. "We went through a lot, didn't we?"

Ann sniffled a bit and Felicity nodded. A tear trickled down Ann's cheek. I smiled softly. We had been through a lot, but we had done it together, and so that made us bond in a way that cannot be described. We were friends for eternity.

Suddenly, Ann perked up and jumped onto my bed beside me. A small "Eep!" escaped my lips as she landed. Ann giggled and grabbed my left hand.

"I want to see your ring!" she squealed. Her face went from excited to shocked and awed. "It's… beautiful," she said breathlessly.

Felicity plopped down on my other side. "Let me see," she said, impatiently grabbing my left hand from Ann. "Wow," she whispered. "It seems so small, yet so… unique."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I jumped up onto my feet and started bouncing on the bed like a little child. "I'm getting married!" I squealed. My two closest friends started jumping on the bed beside me.

"Now, wot you girls doin' jumpin' on them beds?" asked someone from behind us. I stopped jumping and turned around.

"Brigid," I said in a surprised tone. "Why weren't you in the chapel?" It was surprising to see her, of all people, leave the chapel, considering the situation.

"Gemma," she said breathlessly. "Gemma Doyle. Tonight explained everyfing. I always knew there was somefin familiar about yer red 'air and brigh' green eyes."

I smiled and confirmed her assumptions. "Yes, Brigid. My mother was not Virginia Doyle. My mother was Mary Dowd. Brigid, you have gone through a lot," I said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't you go rest, and we'll do the same in just a few moments?"

But Brigid was no longer looking at me. She was looking at my hand. "Bloody 'ell!" she swore. "Wot the 'ell is that?"

I leaped off the bed and onto the ground. "I'll tell you in the morning," I promised. Brigid reluctantly nodded and headed back out the door.

I turned to Felicity. "Well, Fee," I said, "I believe it is time to get to bed." She nodded and headed towards the door.

When she was just by the door, Felicity turned around and said, "Until the morning, my beauties." And then, she was off.

Ann and I changed into our nightgowns. Before either of us went to bed, we dipped our hands in our bowl of water and washed our faces. We wiped the water off with a towel and went to our separate beds.

I thought about Kartik. We were going to get married. We were really going to be together forever. And we were going to do it in public, too! The problem was that we had to think of a way to tell my father, or, more importantly, I should say, Grandmother. After all that I had told Tom, I was sure he wouldn't mind, but my grandmother would have a fit of rage.

Suddenly, a fantastic idea hit me. It was simply perfect! I planned on telling Kartik in the morning. On that fantastically happy thought, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: its **_**kinda**_** a cliffy… but believe me, its building up to something great! Please r+r!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay soo…. Remember the cliffy from the last chapter? Oooh your gonna like this one! Thank you to WolfGirl-Addie for the marvelous idea you gave me, which will be introduced to all my fellow readers at the VERY end of this chapter (saying so because there will be a big surprise before it as well)! Okay so I hope you like ittt!!! Oh, and I just noticed that in chapter 1, I said Miss Nightwing and in chapter 2 I said Mrs. Nightwing. I think I'll stick with the Mrs. From now on, and then make it a big goody fluffy part of my story. **

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping and light shining through the open window. Suddenly, everything from the night before came back to me and I smiled gleefully. I held up my left hand to inspect the beautiful ring. It was so enchanting.

"Good morning!" Ann sang from behind the dressing screen. She came out wearing a beautiful red dress. Ann's face was more alive than ever before.

I raised one eyebrow. "Having fun with your new magic, are you, Ann?" I asked jokingly. She laughed heartily and grabbed my hands. We spun around, me in my nightgown and her in her elegant dress. I hadn't had that much fun since… well, since the night before!

I walked behind the dressing screen. I decided to have some fun, as well. I used the magic to make my nightgown come off by itself and my corset to come around by body and tie its self. I made a beautiful green dress appear around my body so it matched my every curve and made my bosom seem larger. I giggled when I remembered that I was doing all of that for Kartik, my _fiancé_.

I walked back out just as the door opened and Felicity skipped in, followed by Mrs. Nightwing. Mrs. Nightwing raised her eyebrows at our attire, but didn't complain. Felicity looked us up and down and squealed, probably remembering only then that the magic was permanently embedded in her blood.

She got so excited, in fact, she made her hair change color from the icy blonde it was to the colors of the rainbow. "Oh, Fee," I yelped between fits of laughter.

Mrs. Nightwing shook her head. "That is quite enough, Felicity," she chided. Fee sighed and changed her hair back to its original state. "Now," Mrs. Nightwing continued, "Today you are free to do whatever you wish. Meals are being served at any time today, though I don't believe you'll need them. You could turn that book right there into a three-course meal if you like. Oh, and Kartik will be calling on you today at noon, Miss Doyle," she added.

I nodded and smiled. Mrs. Nightwing approached me and took my hands warmly. She had changed in a way last night that I had thought would never have been possible for a woman like herself. She seemed so much kinder, even friendly. "You are going to have a great life together," she said.

I nodded again in agreement. "I know," I agreed. There really was no other way to say it. Kartik and I would have a great life together, and it was so obvious that you couldn't do anything but just say so.

Mrs. Nightwing smiled a bit, and then left the room. I headed over to my desk and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were wild with excitement and my hair was a downright shame. I was about to fix it when Felicity said, "No, no, your hair just won't do."

She waved her fingers over it. My hair seemed to tame itself so it still looked frizzy, but in an appropriate and rather pretty way. She made it go up in a bun so that the last inch of hair stuck out at the bottom and curled around my neck. I liked it and smiled at Felicity in the mirror in response.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, pinching my cheeks to add color. Once I was sure that I looked appropriate, I hooked my arms through Ann and Felicity's and we headed down the hallway and stairs together.

When we arrived at the table, a bowl of porridge awaited each of us. I almost gagged at its unappetizing appearance. Before I could dig my spoon into my bowl, the porridge disappeared and in its place was a fantastic-looking pudding. I grinned and looked up to see Felicity's face clearly shocked. I looked over at Ann, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ann had done it, I thought to myself. It was strange, since Ann usually didn't do anything with the magic unless offered to do so.

We ate our pudding, which was, indeed, delicious. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was about to tell Kartik. I knew he would love my idea. It was so perfect!

We finally finished eating. Mrs. Nightwing approached us just as we put our dishes in the kitchen. "Miss Doyle," she said to me, "Kartik is waiting for you in the gardens." I nodded. "As for you two," she continued, addressing Ann and Felicity, "You may use this day to do whatever you wish."

Mrs. Nightwing walked away. We decided to help Brigid out. We all used our magic to do a job. Felicity's magic put soap on the dishes, Ann's scrubbed, and mine dried.

While we watched the job get done, I looked out the window. Mrs. Nightwing was standing by a tree. There was a bouquet of flowers on the ground. She picked it up and took out a little card that was in it. Once she was done reading it, she smiled and sniffed the flowers. I smiled to myself, knowing who it was from.

I hugged my friends. Just before they went to do whatever they pleased and I went to the gardens to meet Kartik, I told them about my idea. They smiled gleefully and skipped around in a circle. I knew they would like it. We parted at last, and I headed out the door to meet my fiancé.

He was standing on the path, waiting for me. When he saw me, he seemed taken aback for some reason. I liked the effect I had on him. Like the sun had on weak eyes. Kartik was wearing a loose white button-down shirt and black trousers. It was probably his best outfit.

When I got close to him, he took out a rose from behind his back. I felt warm all over as I took it politely from him. We walked, hand in hand, down the path of the garden, but soon we got a bit off track and went wandering into the forest. We were making small talk. It seemed rather foolish, but as long as I was with the love of my life, I would not complain.

Suddenly I remembered the exciting news I had wanted to tell Kartik. I turned to him and was about to say so, but before I could get another word out, I heard a girlish giggle coming from somewhere in the trees up ahead. We walked up slowly, carefully. I pulled away the trees to see Elizabeth in a gypsy's arms. They were kissing passionately, and I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks for what I had seen.

When I had pulled the branch back, they had turned to see who it was. Elizabeth shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air and away from the gypsy. He was straightening out his shirt and greeted Kartik in a foreign language. I walked up to Elizabeth slowly, who was blushing at the ground.

"Elizabeth," I started, but she started talking before I could continue.

"I know," she said miserably. "You don't have to tell me. It's all wrong. We cannot be together, and we shouldn't be doing this. Oh, Gemma, what shall I do?" she asked, grabbing my hands. This was a side of Elizabeth I had never seen before. I liked it a lot more than the scared, shrieking follower of a devil.

I held my head up proudly. "Elizabeth," I explained, "you mustn't hurt yourself like this by automatically thinking that this must be a secret. You can let the whole world know. It is all right. You should not dwell on what everyone else thinks."

I tear grew on her eyelid and slowly slid down her porcelain cheek. "I am not brave like you, Gemma," she said in a squeaky voice. "I can't do this."

"Well," I said, clapping my hands together. "When you change your mind, you may find me. I will help you, Elizabeth, if only you would try." She nodded.

We walked, hand in hand, back to our individual lovers. I separated myself from her and went to Kartik, who wrapped his arm around my waist. The other gypsy did the same to Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face took on a hopeful expression. She looked up at her mate, then back at me. She beamed and whispered something in his ear.

They spoke in hushed voices for a while. Finally, I saw Elizabeth take a deep breath and turn to us, still smiling. "Osar and I have decided to let everyone know… Just like you. We are going to get married!" She squealed excitedly.

My mouth almost dropped open in shock. Only a minute ago she had said that she was not strong enough. But then again… I had seen that silent conversation they had with their eyes. They were really in love. I never liked Elizabeth, but she seemed so happy at that moment that I felt happy for her, even after the way she had followed my evil classmate every time she tormented me.

I held my hand out and Elizabeth took it. "And you will tell the girls at Spence?" I asked. Elizabeth shook my hand. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "If it weren't for what I had seen you and Kartik do, I wouldn't be doing this myself."

We retreated from our hug and went to our partners. Elizabeth and I agreed that I would help her tell everyone that night in the chapel. Kartik and Osar would be with us, of course. Finally, we parted.

Suddenly, I remembered what I had wanted to tell Kartik. We walked around a bit more down the narrow trail we had originally been on until we got to a small clearing. I stopped Kartik when we were in the middle by taking his hands in mine and turning him so he would face me.

"Kartik," I said, "how would you like to have our wedding in the garden of the realms?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: sooo…. We've had two big surprises in this chapter! I hope you liked themmmm!!!! Please r+r, its really important for me to know what you thinkkkkkk!!! P.S. I completely forgot to mention in the chapters before what songs inspired meee!!! Chapter 1: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 2: We'll Always Be Together from Grease**

**And this chapter was: Together We Can by The Cheetah Girls (I know, pathetic, but it fits just so perfectly in my opinion!!) Okay so I'm done here for today I'll update as soon as possible!! 33333**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okkkaaaayyy sooo…. Gemma wants to have the wedding in the realmssss!!!! Okay so yeah stuff and stuff is gonna happen in this chapter. Just so you know, this story is all fluff, I don't think we can handle any more misery when it comes to Kartik… this song is One Step At A Time by Jordan Sparks. 33333333 u allll!!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kartik looked shocked from my question. His mouth hung open, and slowly, the creases at the corners of his lips that I had grown to love turned up in a smile. "That is… fantastic!" he said jubilantly. "Fantastic does not even cover it, my dear, it's… so… so… perfect!"

I laughed at his loss for words and wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck. "I just knew you would," I whispered. He beamed down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me up so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes to kiss him. We split apart after a few seconds, both of us panting.

"Let's go back to Spence, shall we?" Kartik offered. "This has all happened so fast." I nodded in conformity.

I sighed as we walked down the path, hand in hand. We didn't have to hide our relationship anymore. We were going to have a life together, and no one would stop us. It was just so much to comprehend, so much to rejoice about, so much to look forward to, and so much to do, so little time to think…

I took a big breath to clear away the headache I felt coming on. Suddenly, I was grinning from ear to ear at a true realization that had passed through my mind. "What?" Kartik asked.

"It's just… so good to know that we could do this, and publicly, too," I explained. "I'm just so happy. Kartik, we are going to be together forever, promise me that."

He wagged a finger in front of my face jokingly. "Let's leave the vows for the wedding, love."

I suppressed a giggle at the new name he had chosen to give me. It gave me such a sense of love towards him, such an unimaginable pleasure.

All too soon, we arrived at the school's garden. I turned to Kartik sadly, then immediately cheered up. "Would you like to come in?" I asked hopefully. Kartik noticed it in my voice and laughed.

"Why, of course, as long as I don't frighten away all the little girls," he said teasingly.

I looked into his beautiful brown eyes meaningfully. "You won't." He nodded, understanding that such a topic was important to me.

I hooked my arm through his like any couple would and led him in through the front doors. We were immediately tackled by Ann, Felicity, and Elizabeth. "Did you tell him?" Felicity asked excitedly. Ann stared at Elizabeth in disbelief, probably trying to figure out why she was with us. Elizabeth was staring at me questioningly, probably wondering what Fee was talking about.

"Yes, I did tell him," I said. "I'll explain later," I said to Elizabeth, who nodded. She kissed my cheek as if to say thank you and skipped off, probably planning her speech for that night.

"What the bloody hell did she want?" Felicity asked. I shook my head at her cussing, but explained anyway in a hushed voice.

"Kartik and I wandered off into the forest and caught her with a gypsy. We convinced them to get married, just as we will. They plan to tell everyone tonight in the chapel."

Ann covered her mouth, which was hanging open, with a delicate hand. Felicity giggled. "Oh, this is all going on quite well, is it not?" she asked.

Kartik wrapped his arm around my waist. I placed a hand on his chest, and he kissed my cheek lovingly. "Yes, I do believe it is," he said in response to Fee's question.

We went into the dining room. We sat down at the poorly decorated table. I made the tablecloths clean themselves and a tray of tea appear in front of us. We all drank, thankful for such a pleasant drink. It was, indeed, delicious.

We talked a bit about the wedding and how everything will be arranged, but all too soon Kartik had to leave. Ann and Fee left the room so Kartik and I would have a little privacy. "I'll see you tonight," I whispered into his ear. I didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but it did come. I bit Kartik's earlobe seductively. I could feel him shiver under my touch. Kartik leaned down and kissed me passionately.

We split apart, hyperventilating as always, and said our goodbyes. Kartik headed out the door and I went up to my room. Ann came in a short while later. I wanted to have a bit of fun with her.

"Ann," I called. "Come over here for just a moment, please." She came over to me by the mirror. Her dress was beautiful, but there was something missing. A little bit of flair, perhaps. I waved my hand above her head and her dress pulled itself into intricate curves at the hip and folds at the shoulder. Her hair was a fright. I made it come up into a loose bun with pieces of hair inching their way out so they hung in a little curtain of hair about an inch long. She looked fantastic.

By then, it was time to go to the chapel. All the girls were definitely still miffed from the day before, but I, personally, didn't care a bit. I parted myself from my two best friends and walked over to Cecily and Elizabeth, who had their arms hooked together. I hooked mine through Elizabeth's. "Hello, darling," I said cheerily, trying to annoy Cecily. It worked.

"What do you want, you witch?" Cecily asked. I giggled at her obvious loss of sanity.

"Elizabeth and I have something to share with everyone tonight," I said and giggled. Elizabeth joined along, but stopped immediately when she saw Cecily's death glare.

Cecily turned to Elizabeth. "You will do no such thing," she said, trying to seem like she had power when she really had none at all. I thought Elizabeth would do what she normally did, which was cower in fright and play along. But she didn't.

Elizabeth ripped her hand away from Cecily's. "You simply must not order me about, Cecily," she said wearily. "It is simply such a bother."

Cecily's face was an obvious look of astonishment. I smiled in triumph. Elizabeth and I walked away from Cecily, leaving her to do whatever she wished with the rest of her life, as long as it didn't include telling us what to do all the time.

I had a feeling Elizabeth and I were going to be great friends from then on. We walked into the chapel together, ready to change the world, one step at a time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: I know it is probably the shortest chapter in fanfic history (not really, but still). I'm building up for small pieces of fluff basically everywhere. For those who wanted a story with action, drama, and sadness, this is not the right one for you. I am not causing any more tragedy for this sad, hurt story. Its already been beaten enough. Please r+r!! It helps me work fasttterrrrr!!!!! (Though its gonna take me a while since im working on two stories at once)**


	5. AN: SORRY!

**A/N: O**

**M**

**G…**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**I just have 3 stories going on at the same time, and I have SO MANY IDEAS spinning around in my head right now for new stories!**

**Let me explain.**

**I have this weird skill of dreaming up AMAZING stories in my dreams.**

**It is FREAKY.**

**Like…**

**Supernatural-y.**

**Okay, so anyway, I have decided to finish up with my other story, 'A Great and Terrible Twilight.'**

**Though stay subscribed and all, I'll update every once in a while,**

**But I'm just saying that it'll take a while because my attention is mainly focused on AGATT.**

**I love you and support you all!**

**~Tammy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: omgomgomgomg I am sooo sorry! I do remind you folks, though, that I told you it would take a WHILE until my next update. Well, here it isss!!! I hope you like it. I went insane trying to improve my writing technique. Please tell me if you see any difference! BE TRUTHFUL!! The song is Every time we touch by Cascada.**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The sky transferred slowly from a wonderful transfusion of colors that made up the sunset of London to a husky gray to the beautiful rays of the moon that cast a romantic light upon our surroundings as we entered the chapel. I looked over at Elizabeth, whose arm was clinging onto mine nervously. I rubbed her shoulder lightly and soothingly, for she looked frightfully pale. Elizabeth's smile was thankful in response.

Elizabeth followed Ann, Felicity, and I to the usual seating we took up. She sat between Fee and I. She looked at me nervously. I rubbed soothing circles into the hand of hers I was still holding onto, then let go. She looked over at Felicity. Fee smiled and touched Elizabeth's cheek soothingly.

We took up on some hymns. Mrs. Nightwing and I had spoken before and she knew what I wanted her to do.

Mrs. Nightwing walked up to the small podium situated in the corner of the room that had a higher elevation than any other location so that everyone may see her. She cleared her throat and began a speech of how we would be leaving for the summer in two days and that we had all done such a fine job. When everyone expected her to go on about how proud our families would be, just like she did every night, she instead surprised us all. Well, everyone but me.

"We have a special announcement today," Mrs. Nightwing began. "Gemma Doyle, please rise and come to give your news."

I rose as elegantly as I could and slowly glided through the isle to the podium. I lifted my hand visibly and pinched a portion of the cloth that made up my skirts and lifted them a bit, not only to make it easier for me to walk, but as a signal.

The heavy wooden doors of the chapel swung open only seconds later. In came Kartik, dressed in his finest again.

I turned and smiled at him, whereas he smiled back. I stood in the middle of the isle and waited for him. He nodded at my friends when he passed them. The waved their delicate fingers in return. He took me by the waist and kissed my cheek softly. I heard a few gasps echo across the room. Even this was a bit much to do publicly. I touched his cheek softly and stood on my toes.

"Is he out there?" I whispered in his ear, letting my lips touch his earlobe teasingly as I spoke. I moved my face back again to see Kartik grinning mischievously.

"No hello, my darling?" Kartik asked, pretending to be hurt. I lifted an eyebrow at my fiance. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes, he is out there. His signal is for you to hold your hand out in Elizabeth's direction. It was the only thing I could think of, since the moment we arrived his eyes were for nobody but her." I nodded my understanding at love. What else could it be?

Kartik and I walked down the isle and stood by the podium. Mrs. Nightwing nodded her head at Kartik and smiled tightly. Did her smile ever seem realistic? I thought to myself. The correct answer was probably negative.

We turned to our astonished audience. They were shocked at Kartik's appearance. The girls of Spence stared, wide-eyed, at my dear mate with astonishment imprinted into their every feature and, on some of theirs, apparent lust. I glared at these girls mentally with all the energy I managed. I probably accidentally used some of my powers on them, too, since the girls who had a look of passion but a moment ago were looking around uncomfortably. I felt guilty immediately.

"Hello, girls," I began, but before I could begin my declaration, Cecily jumped up from her chair. Her hair was a simple disaster and her features were scrunched together around her nose in a fierce look of anger.

"What is wrong with you, Gemma Doyle?" she gasped. I could see right through the facade to the girl who was surprised at herself; the girl who remembered what I had done but a while ago with Kartik right in front of her.

"Is there anything wrong for showing compassion to my significant other, Cecily?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, there is quite a lot wrong with it, what with him being Indian!" she bellowed.

I looked up at Kartik immediately. Just as I had expected, pain flashed through his eyes. I knew what was running through his mind. He was remembering when I had said quite the same thing to him but a few months before. I turned my head to Cecily angrily.

"You will not speak of Kartik in that manner ever again, Cecily!" I exclaimed heatedly. She cringed at the power in my voice. I had put a little bit of the magic to make it intimidating, so I imagined that it was working quite well, what with my voice already sounding dangerous, even without the magic.

Cecily took one last breath and smiled tightly. She let out the last message she knew she would be allowed to say. "And why ever not, Gemma, dear?" she said sweetly.

I suppressed my eyes from rolling in an exasperated circle. "That is what I am here to talk about," I said, aggravated. "Kartik and I feel that it is time for our exposure towards the world. We announce our undying love to each other and proclaim ourselves engaged to be married." At this, Ann, Felicity, and Elizabeth clapped their hands together wildly. I smiled gleefully at them in return.

"We have another announcement, as well," Kartik said. The girls looked up at him shyly, and some of them even smiled a bit. I was sure to go insane with joy at the fact that my relationship with Kartik was already being accepted. Kartik looked at me expectantly, waiting for the signal. I grinned up at him.

"Elizabeth, please come up here." I flourished my hand widely at my new comrade. "She shall tell you all a little announcement of her own," I explained. The minute I was done speaking, Osar glided through the chapel's doors and came up to greet Elizabeth in the isle, just as Kartik had done for me. Elizabeth looked up at me worriedly. I nodded at her encouragingly. She immediately smiled and looked back at her mate lovingly. Everybody gasped as they saw what was happening between them. This was all too new for them.

Then, in front of everyone, Elizabeth and Osar shared a quick but passionate kiss. Even I had to gasp, but I couldn't help but feel proud at the girl Elizabeth had become with my help. The couple made their way up to Kartik and I. Elizabeth turned to all the amazed pairs of eyes that were darted right at her and smiled kindly in return. She seemed so young, wise, and kind at that point that for a moment, I didn't even remember the old Elizabeth.

Then she made the same face she used to make at me, only now at Cecily, whose surprise was prominent. I touched her arm gently to remind her that everyone was watching, and her features immediately calmed. "Osar and I claim our undying love, as well," Cecily announced. "And our engagement."

I looked up at Kartik again. He grinned. Suddenly, I saw something within that grin. He was hiding something from me. "What is it?" I whispered.

He just nodded his head. "Watch," was all he whispered in return.

Osar clapped his hands suddenly. I held onto the portion of my chest that covered my heart in fright. I took deep breaths and glared jokingly at my friend's mate. Then I heard the footsteps of someone entering the chapel.

I turned my head. Walking down the isle were two men led by none other than Mr. Fowlson. I recognized one of them as Charlie, the man sponsoring Ann in his next show. I remembered her fancying him quite a bit. The other man had russet skin a shade lighter than Kartik's with dark eyes and shaggy black hair tied back loosely. His muscles were prominent through his somewhat-formal attire.

Three people stood up at the sight of them all at once; Mrs. Nightwing, and my two best friends, Ann and Felicity. They all seemed startled. The women walked into the isles slowly. Fowlson wrapped one arm around Mrs. Nightwing's waist, who grinned at him in that way adults do when they have a private joke not meant for children's ears. Felicity, being the bold one, wrapped both her arms around the stranger's waist. I looked at her incredulously. Felicity shrugged. "Gemma, this is Kal. We met when I saw you leaving with Kartik from the chapel a few nights ago. I followed you out, got lost, and a miracle occurred." Though she did not say it aloud, I could see the warm thank you in her eyes.

Ann looked at Charlie shyly. He got on one knee before her. "Ann Bradshaw, I proclaim to have fallen in love with you at first sight," he said proudly. "Your beautiful voice is my heaven, your arms are my sky, and your love in return would mean my life."

Ann sniffled a bit, and her nose became red again. Her smile, though, was golden. She kneeled before him and took his face between her hands. "Of course I love you, Charlie." They kissed quickly, and yet again I was astonished at what Ann seemed to be capable of doing.

I looked up at Kartik, who was already staring down at me. He seemed to be doing that for a while. "You know, its rude to stare," I reminded him.

"Not when you have good reason," he said. I nearly fainted from how romantic my dear Kartik was.

"I think it is time for supper, ladies," Mrs. Nightwing announced.

Her tone was as exasperating as ever, but her smile was true.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: okkkkeyyy so there is chapter 6 but its kinda actually chapter 5 if u know what I mean...**

**anyhoo, r+r, cause if you do, I will love you! (tee hee, rhyming wordsies....) lol y'all!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry to tell you that I will be ending this story rather quickly with a summary of my plan for the ending, instead of a real ending. I am sorry, but I have two other stories that I need to work on! So without further ado:**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night, I sent a telegram to my father to tell him about Kartik and I. He came the following day, the telegram having arrived overnight. He had hugged me and told me that if it was real love, then he was fine. Tom, looking exasperated, told me to do whatever I pleased and stood to the side for the rest of the time, looking utterly bored.

I had a small but fine wedding the next day. My grandmother, seeming to be utterly outraged but ready to handle it if my father accepted it through and through. She gave me a surprisingly beautiful wedding dress, with lace at the sleeves, flowers at the waist, and a long skirt that dragged across the ground behind me.

It was magical. I was shy at first, walking up the aisle. And then I looked up.

And I saw his face.

My heart did a back-flip, summersault, and completely flew to Kartik at that moment. My father, in the traditional symbol, placed my hand in Kartik's. We made our vows and kissed. We had a fine party, and everyone made toasts. I threw my flowers back at the end and found my grandmother holding them when I turned around. I laughed haughtily.

Kartik and I, after I curtsied before the queen and went to each of my friends' weddings respectively, moved to New York. We have a daughter and a son, whose names are Penelope, the name I always wished for, and Kartik Junior.

And as I lie in bed at night, thinking back on my life, I knew it couldn't have gotten any better than this. And so I smile and doze off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Okay, so thats the end, everyone! Thank you sooo much for keeping up, I really do appreciate it! r+r, even though im done here! Thank you so much for keeping up until now, and make sure to check out my other stories! xoxotammy**


End file.
